


The Underdogs' Rebuff

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [17]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Fights, Fix-It, Gen, Heroism, It's an unexpected friendship but very welcome!, Mummies, Protectiveness, Teamwork, they both deserved BETTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: What if Tana and Justine both worked together to defeat the Pharaoh?EtNuary Day 17: Tana Mongeau
Relationships: The Adventurer | Justine Ezarik & The Pin-Up Girl | Tana Mongeau
Series: EtNuary [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	The Underdogs' Rebuff

“Mummy, I just wanna go home…” Tana whimpered.

That was all she could think to say. After everything that’s happened in the past two years, all the Pin-Up Girl wanted was to go home. She longed for everything she left behind. The people she left behind. The life that was stolen from her.

Unfortunately, saying that seemed to be enough to signal the Pharaoh to kill Justine. His neck snapped in her direction, and he started charging toward the Adventurer.

Justine started screaming, “ _ No! No! _ ” and it looked like she was trying to run away.   


“Justine!” Tana cried out.

Tana was about to run over to Justine to help her find somewhere to hide, when something happened. Justine found a deadly-looking dagger (just casually laying around, no big deal), and ran back up on the Pharaoh. With reckless abandon, Justine started stabbing the mummy. It seemed to have some effect as Tana heard him howling in pain.

“ _ Die! _ ” Justine growled as she attacked the Pharaoh.

“Yes, yes!” Tana cheered her on. “Stab him! Stab him!”

Her hope started to return. Maybe this would work! Maybe they could both live after all! They were gonna be okay!

Wait…

Tana’s hopes were dashed all over again when the Pharaoh started to overpower Justine. Despite her best efforts, the mummy wasn’t going down. He reached out for Justine’s neck and grabbed a hold of her, strangling her. She was trying in vain to keep attacking him, but it wasn’t enough. She dropped the dagger and started to fall to the ground.

“ _ No! _ ” Tana screamed.

_ He’s gonna kill her! _ Tana realized. _ I can’t let her die again! _

Tana’s body went into autopilot at that point. She wasn’t thinking anymore. All she could focus on was saving her friend. She sprinted around behind the Pharaoh and grabbed him by the neck with both hands.

“Get off of her!” Tana demanded. “Don’t you  _ dare _ touch her!”

He budged a little bit after the first tug, but it wasn’t enough. Tana then threw her arm around his neck and locked him in a choke hold, and she somehow managed to drag the mummy away from Justine, who collapsed to the ground. Her hands flew to her throat. She was gagging and coughing like mad, but she was still breathing. Tana could feel the Pharaoh trying to grab her arm and scratching her to try and get her off, but she didn’t let go.

She couldn’t hold onto him like this forever, though. She needed some way to put him down for good. Let’s see… if she remembered Egyptian history correctly, mummies usually had all of their organs removed, except for their heart. Justine had already stabbed him in the back a few times, and then in the stomach, but maybe if she could hit his heart...

“Justine!” Tana exclaimed as she struggled to keep hold. “Go for the heart!”

Justine finally stopped coughing. She stared up a Tana with wide eyes. “ _ What?! _ ”

“It’s the only organ he’s got left -  _ woah! _ ” The Pharaoh leaned sharply to the left, but Tana held fast. “Maybe if you get his heart, maybe it’ll finish him off!”

Justine’s head whipped between the direction of the dagger and Tana. “What about you?!”   


“I’ll be fine! Just  _ hurry! _ ”   


Tana had no idea if she’d be fine. In fact, with how unsteady she was, she was almost worried that Justine would accidentally stab her. But this was the only way for both of them to live! She tightened her grip around his neck. She wouldn’t let him hurt her friends! Never again!

Justine didn’t waste any more time. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed the dagger. Tana watched through squinted eyes as Justine charged at the Mummy one final time, screaming all the way. Whether Justine’s screams were out of terror or fury, Tana couldn’t say, but she couldn’t worry about that right now.

Justine’s eyes burned with a fiery determination as she plunged the dagger deep into the Mummy’s heart. The Mummy let out one last bone-chilling roar as he finally slumped over. Tana released his neck and let him to the ground in a heap, only to see him disintegrate. The girls both watched in stunned silence as the Pharaoh was reduced to nothing but a pile of ash mixing in with the sand.

“Oh, my God!” Tana exclaimed breathlessly. “Justine, are you okay?”

The Adventurer answered her question with a tearful gaze. Tana could almost hear something that might have been a sob. Her heart sank at the sight of her friend.

_ Poor girl… _ she thought.  _ She must have been so scared… _

Tana reluctantly held her arms out, and Justine obliged. Justine melted into her, sobbing softly as what just happened was setting in. Tana didn’t blame her one bit. The one thing everyone in Purgatory had in common? They all knew what it was like to me seconds away from death.

“It’s alright,” she murmured. “It’s alright, you’re okay. We’re gonna be okay…”

They stayed there like that for a moment before they finally broke apart.

Justine smiled sadly. “Let’s get that key and get out of here.”

Tana was totally okay with that. She went to grab the key, and Mortimer lead the girls back to the lounge.

When they met back up with their friends, they were met with a combination of relief and shock.  Tana smiled proudly. Less than half an hour ago, she didn't think she was capable of anything. And now look where she was. She'd just helped save her friend, and they both came back alive! Now they were one step closer to getting out of there and going home!

_All of y’all underestimated_ us, Tana thought, _but we’re both coming back with the first jeweled key!_

**Author's Note:**

> We can always dream, amirite?
> 
> In all seriousness, I'm so proud of how far Tana's come this past season! That's what I call character development right there!


End file.
